User talk:LogiTeeka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Crandall Family Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 13:28, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Time Periods Please read these messages: 1, 2, 3, 4 before making any more "time period" edits.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :To prevent further confusion, could you maybe allow BrokenEye3 a few days to finish his project and then, if anything is missed, you can always jump in at that time?Cebr1979 (talk) 04:28, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Please stop for now! This is never going to be productive if both of you are doing this at the exact same time and I just had to clean up two more mistakes made my you.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:58, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I get it! You're excited because you've discovered an opportunity to get your number of edits up quickly and easily but, you're creating extra work for the rest of us. Stop for now please and give BrokenEye3 a few days to finish his project.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:00, July 13, 2016 (UTC) New project I've started I just created the Characters by Alignment and Neutral Characters categories. I know you get excited when you see something new and immediately try to join in (kinda like when Elyaqim started adding characters to the Muppets category and you just couldn't wait to bandwagon on and follow suit) but... I have plans for these categories so please give me a few days before you jump in. I'd prefer not to have to fix a bunch of mitsakes. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Damsel-in-Distress Characters Hi! I just created this category... Would you like to be in charge of filling it? Any help would be appreciated. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 06:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) League of Extraordinary Gentleman I know you're a big fan so... do you happen to know what issues these guys appeared in? Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 00:43, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Magic Morro Hi. You didn't "fix anything," you actually made a pretty big mistake that would have taken two seconds to double check first. Next time, please do that.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:46, October 25, 2016 (UTC) New categories? No time right now but, would categories for rock themed characters and diamond themed characters be useful? Feel free to create them if you deem so.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:29, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Just remember "stone" characters would also be included with the rocks (if you decide to do it, of course - if not, I will tomorrow).Cebr1979 (talk) 04:30, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Explain yourself! As of right now, if someone goes to the Manhunter page and sees you've deleted the "Notes" section, they're going to assume you did so for no reason and probably just put it back. Start leaving edit summaries! I have told you this before!Cebr1979 (talk) 10:45, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :This conversation has been moved here (even though it shouldn't have been).Cebr1979 (talk) 17:34, January 13, 2017 (UTC) STOP! You're going too fast and you're making mistakes! Slightly, for example, still hasn't been taken out of the Victorian category. Clean up after yourself before you move on!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:25, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Same with the Lost Boys. I shouldn't have to pick through your edits with a fine-tooth comb. I do believe you bring something to this wiki but, you do get excited and go to quickly. You need to slow down and make sure what you're doing is correct. Please.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:28, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Same with the Black Dragon Society...Cebr1979 (talk) 04:32, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :::...and Monsieur Lecoq...Cebr1979 (talk) 04:33, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::...and Nick Carter...Cebr1979 (talk) 04:34, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::...and still the Lost Boys even though you moved on to new things after fixing Slightly...Cebr1979 (talk) 04:37, January 17, 2017 (UTC) UHMMM............. Black Dragon Society? Like I said, I shouldn't have to pick through your edits with a fine-tooth comb and I most definitely should not have to sit around and wait for you to fix your mistakes while reminding you a second time!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:59, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for helping with this ;-) Cebr1979 (talk) 19 :18, February 24, 2017 (UTC) TV/Film I know you were just going off the way it already was so it's not a problem but, TV and film should be separated. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 00:14, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Block I meant to only block you for a week, not a month. I've fixed it. Please start explaining yourself when you return.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:57, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :You've been doing a really great job lately! Thank you! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 14:35, February 15, 2019 (UTC) The Bulleteers Other than these things (which are all pretty minor), you did a great job creating that page!Cebr1979 (talk) 14:50, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Sherlock Holmes As I've told you in the past, you need to include reasons as to why/where you found info about a character's appearances being in the public domain. Radio shows work differently.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:03, July 21, 2018 (UTC)